1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, if a display area of the display device does not have an enough space to display a whole content, to a display device providing only a content area which a user wants to see and providing an easy-to-use scrolling environment to the user by folding a part of the whole content and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device may be able to display such content as a text or a graphic in a display area. Yet, there may exist contents requiring the display area wider than a screen of the display device.
Hence, in case that the display device displays the contents requiring the display area wider than the screen of the display device, the display device makes a user see the whole content by providing a scroll function.
In this case, a size of a scroll bar decreases as the content increases. Thus, a user feels inconvenience as the content increases because the user has to scroll more. In particular, in case of an online shopping, the user has to scroll again in order to see a product already passed by and it is hard for the user to remember where the exact location of the product was.